


Not That Sorry

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Not That Sorry

Tony and Ethan walked into the common room, talking. Tony stops and stares. Ethan stops alongside him and follows Tony’s line of sight, “That’s really cute.” “I think we need to get a picture.” Tony responds. Ethan nods in agreement and pulls out his phone, snapping the picture. They both smile at the picture.

“You realize that they’ll kill us when they see that.” Tony says as he looks at Ethan. Ethan shrugs.

They both turn their attention back to the two figures on the couch and smile, seeing a five month pregnant Clint Barton and his three month pregnant twin brother William Brandt, cuddling up to each other, asleep. Clint using Will’s chest as a pillow.

Ethan picks up the blanket that was on the arm of the armchair and covers the sleeping twins, than sits in the armchair, next to Tony’s.

“So, is Will still in the field?” Tony asks. Ethan sighs and rubs a hand over his eyes, “Not really, he works with Benji in the van. I’m trying to keep him out of danger.” Tony nods in understanding, and the two sit in silence.

“What about Clint?” Tony shrugs, “He’s out of the field but hates it. Feels like he doesn’t belong on the team because he isn’t contributing anything.” “That must be difficult for you to hear.” Ethan replies. Tony sighs, “I wish there was some way to convince him that he belongs here just as much as everyone else.”

“Have you thought about getting him out of New York for a little bit? Take a vacation. That’s why Will and I are here. Will wanted out of D.C. for a bit, well that and he missed Clint like crazy.” Ethan responds after a few minutes of thinking. “Actually no, I haven’t thought about getting him out of here. Well, these two do have extreme abandonment issues. Where would I even take him?” Tony replies with a pitiful smile. Ethan shrugs, “The only thing I wouldn’t do us take Clint out of the states. Will would kill you if his pregnant brother got some disease that had no cure.” “Valid argument. I always forget this, but which one is older?”

“Will is.” Tony and Ethan jump and turn their heads to look at the couch, seeing a semi awake Clint and Will starring at them. “How much did you guys hear of that?” “You asking who was older.” Will replies while Clint cuddles closer to Will and buries his face into the crook of Will’s neck.

Will kisses Clint’s head. Clint mumbles something into Will’s neck. Tony raises an eyebrow, “What did he say?” “You two talk very loudly.” Will replies. “Sorry Clint.” Ethan says. Clint nods in response. Ethan elbows Tony, earning him a glare from the resident engineer. Tony rubs his arm, “Sorry babe. We really didn’t mean to wake you guys up.”

 


End file.
